


Tomorrow

by CrazyLabRat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLabRat/pseuds/CrazyLabRat
Summary: No matter where I am, or what I'm doing, these thoughts invade... and they ruthlessly conquer me.Thoughts like: Would they be supple, and plump?Would they be battle scarred?Or smooth and thin?Surely they'd at least be a very pretty shade of pale pink... and because they laid behind that cloth at almost all times, they must also be soft as silk.And that thought always makes me shiver.Every.Fucking.Time.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my duckies!
> 
> So, this one is so sweet that it rots even my teeth a little. And I'm obsessed with sweetness so that's saying something. *laughs*
> 
> I also make no apologies. 
> 
> Just thought I'd give fair warning. 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine and will be fixed eventually. 
> 
> I'll be editing this a bunch over the next few days, because I'm posting it first. 
> 
> Now then...
> 
> On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It's bordering on obsession, I know. 

But I can't seem to stop myself. 

I can't _help_ it. 

And as I lay here in bed, even after this whole morning's mess, I'm still stuck within it's hold. 

No matter where I am, or what I'm doing, these thoughts invade... and they ruthlessly conquer me. 

Thoughts like: Would they be supple, and plump?

Would they be battle scarred?

Or smooth and thin?

Surely they'd at least be a very pretty shade of pale pink... and because they laid behind that cloth at almost all times, they must also be soft as silk. 

And that thought always makes me shiver. 

Every. 

Fucking. 

Time. 

I see him everywhere.  _Literally_. 

He's somehow always nearby as of late. And that only makes my obsession so much worse. Because every time I see his mask move into what I assumed was a relaxed grin, I ached to know what that grin actually  _looked_  like. 

Hatake Kakashi. 

I've always found him irritatingly attractive in more than one way. A fact that I've spent years trying to ignore. He was surely built and fit, and I suppose that's all well and good. It isn't anything different than what most other active ninja also boasted, though. What's really interesting about him lies a little deeper, just underneath the surface. His intellect, his wit, his sense of humor, and his charm... those were all uniquely him. As much as they could attract, they could also effectively repel. For years his penchant for mischief towards me served to temper my attraction to him, and that worked well in my favour. 

But something changed. Something important. Though I'm hard pressed to say what exactly. I can only report that his actions and words over time became less taunting when aimed in my direction. His presence became decidedly more pleasant. I found the time spent near him steadily morphing into something wholly welcomed. Slowly, there were more reasons to talk outside of the mission room, more gentle inquiries and witty conversations. More stolen glances of silent humor when someone around us did something we might find particularly amusing. We really talk now. Often. And he keeps worming his way closer to me... delving deeper into my life, and setting up residence in my mind. Particularly since Naruto left two years ago. 

I bump into him at the market, during my weekly shopping excursions. 

Whenever I walk into Ichiraku, he's already seated at the counter. 

On my way home from the school, he so happens to be reading in a tree along the way back towards my house. 

And don't get me started on the mission room. He practically lives there anyways. 

So it's not just my imagination that causes me to see his visage at every turn. He's just always around. 

And that's only fueling the fire. 

It's gotten so bad that I dream about him. 

Not every night, no... but often enough to be broaching on _unhealthy_ levels. 

I catch myself watching him now, too. I never mean to... but he really does seem to be at every turn all at once. And sometimes, I spy him talking easily to the owner of his favorite bookshop, quietly visiting the memorial stone, or reading lazily in any number of trees around the village and my feet just... stop.

Sometimes my breath stops too.

And it's all terribly unfair. 

Because for all the layers he wears, and for the minuscule amount of him that's actually visible, I still somehow know exactly how attractive he certainly is. And it's in those moments that I know the truth of him. He's like the moon... beautiful, captivating, and forever beyond my reach. 

But the thing that haunts me the most?

His mouth. 

His lips. 

I want to know everything there is to know about them. 

How they feel. How he tastes. How they curl when he smirks. How they fall when he pouts. The weight of them. The heat of them. 

Why? I can't really say for certain when it started exactly... I only remember the first time that the urge to see them grew so strong that I leaned in too close to him while he told me some story involving our favorite orange clad ball of energy. Sometime around a month or two after Naruto had left the village with Jiraiya.

I was entranced with the way the fabric bunched and smoothed out again while he spoke. I wanted to see what his words looked like without it in the way. I'd bent closer and closer, but he only began to whisper conspiratorially, like it was a game between us. And by the time I'd come to my senses enough to pull back, it was already too late. The thought had taken hold and refused to be banished. 

It's to the point where fantasies emerge in my minds eye now even while I'm awake. Daydreams... of him approaching me, cornering me, leaning into my personal space and pulling his mask down where I can't see... trailing hot lips over my ear, speaking low promises of the pleasure he could bring me if given half of a chance, against my skin.

Or appearing behind me during a nightshift at the mission desk, as I am locking the door. A lean body pressing against my back, as a warm palm covers my eyes. He gently takes one of my hands and lifts it, pulls it above my shoulder and pushes one of my fingers into the soft sauna that I imagine his mouth to be. Groans as he seals those lips around it and ever so gently licks the pad of my trapped digit. 

While they are certainly very sexual, that isn't the only component. In each and every one of them, he offers more than flesh. More than pleasure. 

He offers his heart. 

The dream I had last night was one of darkness and heated skin, and gentle fingertips and fiery kisses. Desperate panting. Firm exploratory caresses. Whispered words dipped in tender sweetness and sinful desire in turns. 

It was utterly heavenly. 

And would never _ever_ happen. 

None of these imaginings ever would come to be. Not for me, at least. I would never hold his body or his heart. Not one, or the other. Certainly not both. I know that better than anyone. 

Which is why I'm trying my damndest to avoid him in the first place.

Not that it's working. 

For as I've previously stated... he's fucking everywhere. 

It's just ridiculously unfair. 

I know I've already said that too, but it's so true I had to repeat it. 

To make matters worse, it's the summer now, and I don't even have my chaotic classroom to help distract me. 

So when an opportunity presented itself yesterday, I took it. 

That was my first mistake. 

Kurenai invited me out for a drink, and I accepted. It seemed a good idea at the time. The second mistake was letting her choose the venue. One frequented regularly by Jounin. The third... Well, that was letting her order shots for the first four rounds. And ordering two more myself, on top of that. 

My final mistake?

Ah, but that brings us back to this morning...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

My head is  _pounding_. 

The room was mostly dark when I opened my eyes though, so that's one small blessing. I wasn't nauseous either. Blessing number two. The sliver of the outside world that's visible through the curtains showed it must have been close to midday. I'd closed my eyes again. I had no shift at the mission desk today, and sleeping off the hangover sounded like a marvelous idea. 

Except something was bothering me. I couldn't tell at first what it was. It took a few moments to place it, but then finally, it hit me. The curtains... they weren't the right color. 

But I was warm, and comfortable. Despite the headache that was drowning out my other senses and pulling my attention away from the curious curtains. 

The dream last night, the one I'd mentioned earlier, had been the best one yet. And I very much longed to return to it. So I buried my face into my warm pillow, and tried to ignore the pain in my brain in favor of falling back into sleep. 

But then said pillow shifted, and was suddenly holding onto me as well. 

I froze at first. Shock and anxiety twisting through my gut. 

The curtains...

The curtains here are black.

And they seemed to be the kind that blocked sunlight entirely when fully drawn closed. 

The ones in my home are all orange... because Naruto had picked them. The fabric thin and airy. The kind that let in plenty of natural light. 

I sat up too suddenly. 

The world tilted ominously and my head throbbed in protest. 

My bed partner tried to gently tug me back down, but I simply shook the hand away. 

I can't see them, whoever they are, as they are buried in blankets and shadows. 

And I'm suddenly terrified. 

What in all of the heavens above have I done?

My hands trembled as I moved them to form the seals for teleportation... a warm palm caught my elbow for a split second before I opened my eyes to my own apartment. It was empty, and I was alone. Sitting on the floor in the middle of my living room. 

I looked down at myself. 

My chest was exposed. My flak vest gone, my shirt open and gaping. I was covered in small red blemishes... the result of someone sucking my skin into their mouth over and over again. My hair down, loose... and my sandals were gone. My pants and underwear seemed to thankfully be intact.

Blessing number three.

I groaned into the air and stood on wobbly legs, then stumbled down the hall, and into my own sheets. 

I was still a little drunk. 

And that definitely wasn't a blessing. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

So that pretty much brings everything up to speed.

Now I'm in bed, hiding from the world some three hours later. A nap and some aspirin had quelled my headache. But neither of them did anything to soothe my fears and worry over what I'd done the night before. 

I can't seem to remember who I'd left with. I don't even remember anything after the sixth round. The only thing that seemed to stick out was that amazing dream. 

And that's why I feel sick to my stomach. 

It's one thing to go home with someone when both parties are willing and consenting to a good time. 

It's quite another when you use a stranger to feed your desire for someone else. It's wrong. And helps no one. 

Said stomach suddenly rumbled and I sighed. 

Shower first. Food after. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It's been three weeks since that morning. 

Three weeks of not knowing who I'd used, or remembering anything more about how I'd even gotten there or what had transpired. Though my things did appear in a plastic bag hanging on my front doorknob the following morning. 

I wanted a break. From myself. From my life.

From everything. 

Unfortunately I have never been very lucky. 

I'd seen Kakashi almost every day since, too. 

Even more than the usual, already extensive, amount. 

But today... today he's here in the mission room, slouched before me, probably smiling as he invites me out to eat after my shift... my mouth fell open in shock. But one could hardly blame me. 

"You want to have dinner... with me?"

He shrugged a single shoulder, and nodded. 

"If it suits you. I thought we might discuss the letter I just recieved from Jiraiya. Or do you already have plans?" He looked over to Kurenai who was smiling broadly as she glanced between us. Her lips parted before I could speak. 

"Oh, no. I had to cancel on him an hour ago. Something else came up." I pretended not to see her eyes drift to meet Asuma's as he leaned against the wall on the other side of the room. 

"So you're free, sensei?" I was still trying to pull my jaw up off of the floor, so it took an extra moment to answer. 

I wanted to say no. 

It was too dangerous to do anything other than decline. I opened my mouth with that very reply on the tip of my tongue. 

So why was it that when I did speak, my words were not what I'd intended?

"I'd... sure. Yes. Just, just give me a moment?"

He nodded easily. 

"Take your time." And then he was turning towards Asuma, and moving to meet him. 

I turned to my friend. The confounding woman who'd unexpectedly become my closest confidant over the last few years. She seemed totally pleased with herself. 

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you? Why would you say that? Go to dinner with him? Are you _crazy_?!"

My voice was frantic, even as I whispered. But she didn't seem to care. She only laughed and turned to eye the silver haired Jounin. When she did reply, she thankfully kept her voice low as well. 

"You two get along so well... and you're together often these days. One almost never sees him if you aren't somewhere nearby. That can't really be a coincidence, can it?" My face burned as I fought to keep from choking on thin air. "Besides, you were all over him at the bar last month, and he didn't seem to mind. It's a real shame he'd had to leave early. Seeing you like that had been nothing short of adorable."

I did choke then.

I'd worked hard to forget my behavior that night... and we hadn't really discussed anything relating to it since. Not a single word. But here the possibility of finding out what had actually happened just fell into my lap. 

And I was a little curious. 

"I don't remember that. Or anything after the sixth shot of tequila, really. I don't remember even talking to him that day. He was there? Gods... It's so embarrassing. How many other people saw me so inebriated?"

She shrugged. Seemingly disinterested. But the subtle quirk of the corner of her lips was enough to give away the game. 

"Only a few of us. Kakashi witnessed the brunt of it. Asuma saw some. And then there was Kotetsu, I suppose. He was the one who offered to help you home. But Kakashi was well gone by then, so he missed most of the interesting bits, and by that point you were just pouting. It's not like you did anything crazy, though. You only demanded to sit next to Kakashi, and sidled up to his side a little. Like I said, he really didn't seem to have any problem with it. You did stare at him quite a bit, though. When we asked why, you said something like: 'I can't help it. I need to.' It really was cute. So, go. Have dinner.  _Enjoy_  it. You know you want to."

What I wanted to do was slam my head into a wall. For a number of reasons. 

Not only was that humiliating on several levels, but it also brought up the name of my probable hookup. Fantastic. I'll have to apologize to him at some point. Sooner rather than later might be best. 

Still, it would have to wait until tomorrow. 

The problem at hand was far more pressing anyways. 

"I don't-... I'm not sure why he would want to dine with me specifically. It doesn't make any sense."

It really didn't. We'd happened to share meals many times over the past couple of years, but this was the first time he'd ever come and asked. The first time plans were made. The first time it was on  _purpose_. And it confused me. Because he was Hatake Kakashi. Why bother wasting any time with me?

Her fierce gaze flew back to meet mine. 

"Don't ever say something so stupid again. Anyone worth their salt knows exactly how worthwhile you are. And if Hatake is smart enough to know a good thing when it's staring him in the face, then all the better. You like him, and no, don't bother to deny it. I've known for a while. I'm just glad he's finally getting a clue, or a backbone. Either way, don't get in your own way. You want to spend time with him, and he's asking you to. Just go."

My face was bright red as I pulled her into a hug. It was kind of amusing to hear her sputtering nonsense while I watched Asuma stand up and away from his place against the wall, a frown on his lips. 

"Don't look now but your  _friend_  is getting jealous." She laughed and shoved me away, towards Kakashi.

"Mine's not so blind as yours. He saw a good thing and went for it instantly. Not my fault Asuma's not as lazy as some others who shall remain nameless."

I shook my head, because the silver haired man and I were nothing like her and Asuma.  _They_  were together. They were  _happy_. Just because they didn't announce it to the world didn't mean they weren't serious about one another. He'd die for her. And she'd do the same for him. 

That kind of commitment and connection was amazing to witness. 

Not for the first time, I found myself just a little bit envious of it. 

Speaking of Asuma, he gave me a challenging glance as we were passing each other, and I grinned. 

I could never be interested in a woman, let alone his woman. He paused suddenly, confusion apparent in his features. Probably in response to my sudden laughing fit. 

We stood there for a moment until I calmed enough to take pity on him. 

"She's not my type. Don't worry." I glanced to Kakashi, who was still waiting, slouched against the wall with his face buried in an ever present orange book, before looking back to Sarutobi.

It took a moment but when it did, the information I'd offered sunk in, and realization dawned on his face. My grin only grew as I nodded in affirmation to the thoughts probably running through his head. 

Both of them. 

He clapped me on the shoulder heartily and beamed at me in return. 

"He's a very lucky man then."

I blushed and scratched at the scar across my nose. 

"We're not-. It's not-. He, he doesn't know."

Asuma shrugged as if that didn't matter. 

"I stand by my words. But I'll be sure to keep it to myself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a wicked little minx to catch."

I laughed again and waved him off. 

Kakashi was watching me now, his book nowhere in sight while I approached. 

"Ready?"

I bit my lip and nodded. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dinner was fun. 

He made sure to keep me smiling or laughing as often as possible. I'd known he could be outrageously charming when he wanted to be. That he could have kings and queens fall at his feet if he so desired. But this was a whole new level of exposure to it for me. 

I wasn't complaining, mind. 

A heavy warmth was swirling in my gut at the idea that he felt the need to aim such a power upon me. 

It was severely pleasing. 

And I do so love spending time with him. 

When we're alone it's difficult though. Because there is nowhere else to look. No other face to use as any sort of momentary distraction. 

No buffer between us. 

It's a little like heaven and hell rolled into one.

I get to stare at him and it's completely socially acceptable, warranted even, but there's no time to breathe or process. No time to collect myself. And he's also staring intently back at me. The scrutiny today though, it's far more intense than I'd come to expect from him. When I glanced away and looked back, his eye hadn't moved. 

It's suddenly far too warm at our tiny table in the corner of the restaurant. Hidden behind a large plant and a small partition. I took a drink of water to calm my nerves. 

"Jiraiya says Naruto's doing well. Says he's growing stronger every day. And that he misses you dearly."

I looked back to him, admittedly, a little wide eyed. And not only at the abrupt shift in topics. I haven't received a letter from Naruto in almost six months now, and I'd been so very worried. The subject change had been swift, jarring, and utterly welcomed. 

"I miss him, too... It's been ages since I've heard anything. Anything at all. And you've gone out of your way just to tell me... That's so very kind. Thank you."

He nodded wordlessly and handed over a letter he'd seemingly produced from nowhere. 

"I know it must be difficult for you. I also thought you might like to read it for yourself." 

It was a short letter. Well, more like a long paragraph, really. Written like a mission report more than anything else. But it held everything I'd wanted to know. Everything. 

He's gotten taller, apparently. By a few centimeters. And he's still as energetic as ever. His appetite is healthy and strong. He talks about me often, and he's worried that I might be a little lonelier than usual with his birthday coming up. He's learned several new techniques, and his summoning abilities have developed nicely. I grew startled when a drop of water hit the paper within my grasp. Another followed shortly after. 

I frowned not understanding as more droplets landed upon the carefully written words. 

It took several long seconds for me to realize that I was crying. 

I ducked my head, intending to wipe my face as surreptitiously as possible, but feather light fingers stopped me. 

I'm not sure when it had happened, but the silver haired man wasn't across from me any longer. He was seated beside me now. My whole body trembled, my throat threatening a sob, as he began to carefully brush my tears away with both hands. 

"It's okay, Iruka-sensei... he's doing well. You don't have to worry."

A quiet sob did leave me, then. My shoulders shook. I didn't trust my voice, but I had to thank him. So I let it loose anyway. 

"Thank you. For this. It's so-. Just, _thank you._ "

It was cracked and frayed, but it held enough of my sincere gratitude all the same, so it would have to do. He didn't respond verbally for another moment. As he was too busy wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into a warm and solid chest. 

"It was nothing. Nothing at all. I just wanted you to know that he's alright. And that he misses you too. I'll do everything I can to make sure you're well informed. I promise. So there's no need to cry, sensei. But... if you'd like to do it anyway, let me be the one to hear it?"

He was whispering into the top of my head, just above my ponytail, and his other arm came around me, drawing circles against my back with his palm. 

I lifted a hand to curl into his vest, and took his kindness eagerly. 

I was infinitely grateful that we were tucked away in our own little world, and some part of me thought he might have accounted for the possible necessity. Which only made my heart clench even tighter within my chest. 

We stayed like that until my breathing calmed and my trembling subsided. My face grew terribly warm as I moved to pull away, duck my head, and wipe my tears away with my sleeve. But once again I was halted by barely there fingers upon my cheek. 

"You don't have to do that... Don't hide from me. It's alright."

The flush heating my face increased tenfold. 

"I'm not hiding anything from you."

A low chuckle filled the air, but it wasn't condescending. If anything it sounded almost affectionate. 

"We both know that isn't true. But I'll let you maintain the illusion for now."

I frowned and finally met his eye, but he only chuckled again. I sighed, too emotionally drained to challenge him on it, and held the letter back up to him in offering. He shook his head. 

"Keep it. I may have been the one to request it, but it wasn't written for me."

I arched a curious brow, but he only lifted a thumb to brush at the remaining traces of wetness upon my cheeks. 

"Why are you being so kind to me? I don't understand it."

The words were out without my permission, but there was no point in showing any more embarrassment tonight. My face might be stained red permanently as it was. 

"I need a reason to be kind, Iruka?"

I frowned, but the effect was hampered by the way my chest fluttered at his continued nearness to me. 

"Don't _do_ that. Don't answer a question with a question. There's a time and place for riddles and games, I'm sure... but I can only take so many right now."

He shrugged a lazy shoulder. 

"It's not a game, sensei. Though perhaps I'll try to curb my nature for a short while. You do seem to be rather tired. Shall I walk you home?"

Pulling in a shaky breath, I nodded and tucked the letter into my vest. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The walk had been mostly silent, but comfortable, and he stayed close enough that our shoulders brushed once or twice along the way. It was nice. 

When we reached my doorstep, he bent into a half bow. 

"Thank you for accompanying me tonight. I enjoyed it immensely. Perhaps we could do it again sometime?"

My throat was dry. 

And my palms were clammy. 

This felt distinctly like a date, suddenly. 

But I pushed that ridiculous thought aside, it had only been a dinner after all, and stepped forward into his personal space. 

He didn't react. His body stayed in its usual slouch and his hands remained in his pockets. His singular gaze upon my features remained steady. I smiled and pulled him into an abrupt hug, lifting my arms up around his shoulders without any preamble, and leaned against his chest. 

"I'd like that... and thank you again. You have no idea how desperately I'd needed this news. Or how much it means to me."

My words had been soft, barely more than a whisper, but I knew he'd heard them. It was rather impossible not to, given our current position. 

Hands carefully fell upon my hips at first, testing, assessing, and when I still didn't let go... he was pulling me tight against him, standing to his full height and breathing in deeply. Then warm breath tickled my cheek as his chest rumbled against me. 

"Oh, but I did. I knew. And I'm not above using any advantage I can find. I won't apologize for that, either."

The words were important, but out of place. 

"Advantage?"

He let out a low hum, in a noise of affirmation, and I regretted being unable to see his eye right then. 

"A topic for another time. I think you've had enough to process this evening as it is. So here, I'll bid you goodnight. Rest well, sensei."

He pulled away and bowed a little once more. 

"Goodnight, Kakashi."

His eye curled up and I gasped as my eyes dropped down to where I assumed his lips to be, unconsciously. The mask shifted as he seemed to smile wider before he flickered away. 

I stayed there for another long moment, just processing. 

It's been a long and eventful day. 

And the sudden exhaustion I felt was eclipsing my capacity for thought. 

I sighed and made my way inside. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day found me at Kotetsu's apartment in the early afternoon. 

He'd let me in easily, with a bright smile. Motioning me towards his living room couch, and offering me tea. 

I declined politely to both and stood awkwardly in the entranceway instead. My eyes wandering over what I could see of his living space. 

"I just wanted to come and apologize to you. I'm sorry it took so long. I honestly don't remember much of what happened a month ago, and I hadn't realized you'd been the one to offer to take me home that night until very recently."

His laughter startled me so badly I actually jumped a little. 

"What exactly is there to apologize for? Everyone has a few too many drinks every now and again. It's not like you threw up on me or something. Besides-"

I cut him off as my eyes traveled down the hallway to the open door of what must have been his bedroom, where his window was slightly visible. The curtain there was blue. 

"Did you actually take me home? I'm afraid I don't remember. I'm terribly sorry."

My eyes traveled back to him as he shook his head and scratched at the cloth covering the bridge of his nose. 

"I didn't get the chance to. Once you saw Kakashi, you demanded to go with him instead. I figured you'd be alright."

My jaw fell open in a harsh exhale. I felt like my breath had been punched right out of me. 

"What?"

He shrugged but nodded. 

"Yeah. We were halfway to your place when you spotted him above us in a tree. One of his especially favored spots, you said. I'm still not even sure how you saw him. He was pretty well hidden, and you could barely stand. But you refused to keep going, and called out to him until he finally jumped down into the open. I'd honestly thought you were seeing things until that point. Then he told me he'd see you home, so I left you in his care. Either way, there's no need for any apology. I'm just glad you got home okay."

I swallowed thickly and nodded, pulling my features into a faux happy grin. 

"Well then, thank you all the same. I'm sorry, but I have to be going. Enjoy the rest of your day."

He bade me the same and saw me out. 

It wasn't until his door shut behind me that I let my hands clench into fists and the smile to fall from my face. 

Hatake Kakashi was a _dead_ man. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was surprisingly difficult to find him. 

I looked through all of his usual haunts, and there'd been absolutely no trace of him anywhere. 

Which made little sense. 

I'd spent the better part of nearly three years trying to avoid him without any success, and the one time I was actively seeking him out, he was a ghost. 

That couldn't be a coincidence. 

I checked the mission room, but he wasn't there, nor was he out on an assignment. He wasn't out and about in the village either. Not a single soul I'd questioned had seem him today. 

That left only one place left to look. 

It took another half an hour to find out where the Hatake compound was located. Mostly because people didn't rightly remember. No one ever went there anymore. 

I'd had to ask Asuma, who'd looked at me with a knowing sort of smile as he gave me directions. I ignored the expression altogether, and thanked him politely before continuing on my way. 

The main house was smaller than I'd expected. But there was plenty of land. Acres of it, in fact. Beautiful grounds, littered with lovely yet empty houses, well groomed and cared for plants, and recently pruned trees.

It made me wonder if he cared for it all himself, and if so, how he found the time. 

Pakkun was lounging on the porch in a patch of warm sunlight, asleep, when I approached... so I knew I'd had the right house. 

I bent to pet him gently, and he awoke, leaning into the touch without a hint of surprise or hesitation. 

"Is he inside?"

The nindog only nodded before settling back down and seemingly fell back to sleep. 

I wanted to laugh. 

He certainly wasn't much of a guard dog. 

Without any more wasted time, I stood and knocked. 

The door pulled open quickly. I'd barely dropped my arm back to my side. But it didn't matter. 

It was exceedingly unfair how handsome he was in simple lounge wear. Just a mask, an eyepatch, a black undershirt, and dark blue sweat pants. 

We stood there for a beat, just gazing at one another. 

He looked clearly surprised, but not upset or ruffled by my presence as far as I could tell. 

I heard him pull in a breath, probably preparing to speak, but I simply slipped into the space between his body and the door, entering the house without a trace of permission. He seemed dumbstruck, frozen momentarily in place as I kicked off my sandals and quickly made my way deeper inside, searching. It took less than a minute to find his bedroom. The house only had two, and the first one was totally barren. Void of anything like furnishings or signs of life. 

But the second was all too familiar. I stepped inside and moved to the bed, sitting on the edge while I stared at the blackout curtains as they flowed on a light breeze. This was the room I'd awoken in that morning. There was no doubt. This was the bed, and these were the sheets. It took a moment for the knowledge to really sink in. Because it all seemed so surreal. I felt it when he moved into the doorway. He made sure to let his Chakra flow normally, so that I would sense him. But it was a long moment before either of us actually spoke. And it was me who finally broke the awkward and heavy silence. 

"I think I'd like to know what you meant yesterday, now. Something about an advantage?"

He was quick to respond to _that_. 

"It wasn't meant in regards to what happened that night. I assure you. Despite your numerous protests, we did little more than kiss. I swear to you I would never stoop to something so low."

I finally turned to look at him, noting how unsure and awkward he seemed in the threshold of his own bedroom. If I weren't so lost in the emotional havoc of the moment, I'd have probably found it to be incredibly endearing. 

"But you knew I didn't remember?"

He sighed and tucked his hands into his pockets as he leaned against the doorframe. 

"I guessed. You were more intoxicated than I'd ever seen you. And you told me many things I assume you would not have said otherwise. When you acted normally with me afterwards, I thought perhaps you might not have realized what had happened. I tried to get you to stay that morning, so that we might talk, but you flickered away before I could do anything. And then I was admittedly a little lost as to how to proceed. The advantage seeking began there."

I frowned. Comprehension slowly dawning. 

"The letter... you requested it, but it wasn't for you..."

He sighed again and ducked his head, his gaze falling away from mine. 

"You told me that there were only two things on your mind at any given time. And one of them was your concern for Naruto. It'd been too long since his last letter. I thought if you didn't remember anything, then perhaps I might be able to get it right on the second try."

It was my turn to sigh. 

"Get it right? I'm afraid I don't follow. Not all of us are geniuses, you realize." The comment had a little more bite than was probably necessary, and I instantly regretted the tone I'd taken. He didn't seem bothered by it, though. 

"I am not good at expressing my emotions Iruka. Between the two of us, you're definitely the genius in that department. I've never been able to let go of my self control enough to do that freely. That night, you don't remember, but it was honestly the most unforgettable evening I've ever been privileged enough to experience. It didn't matter that I couldn't tell you everything I was feeling or thinking. You told me it was alright. That you could tell anyway, and my words weren't necessary. That it was okay to remain as I am. Because you'd speak for both of us. And you did. You told me everything. I was hoping that you might want to... that we might... that..."

He was faltering, clamming up, but it had been enough... and I could no longer sit still. I was on my feet in an instant, and directly in front of him in the time it took to pull in my next breath. 

"How do you know I told you everything?" My voice was soft this time. Warm and gentle and coaxing. His shoulders visibly relaxed as he caught my eye. But as his mask moved, and he smiled, my eyes fell towards those lips. I watched them form words underneath thin black fabric while he leaned a little closer to me. For once according myself the luxury of giving in to the desire to stare at him so openly. 

"Because you told me so. I know it all. I know that you watch me sometimes. I know that you fight it, but it happens anyway. I know that you dream about me, so often that it scares you a little. I know that you want to spend every waking moment near me even though it sometimes feels like torture. I know that my constant presence has been driving you half crazy and you've been at your breaking point for what feels like months." He paused briefly, to watch my breath catch and my cheeks flush hotly. "I know you imagine all sorts of scenarios in which I come to you, and give you everything you want. Not just my body, but everything. I know that those fantasies started with my mouth, with my lips. I know what you sound like when you finally see them, and when you taste them for the first time.  _Gods_ , Iruka... I know what you sound like when you  _beg_  for them."

A shiver wracked my spine as his voice dropped low, became thick with desire, while one of his hands curled over my hip and he brought his mouth closer to me. Taking a deep breath, I reached up and trailed a gentle finger over his bottom lip, easily identifiable through that fabric when he's so very close like this. 

"You lied." I chuckled a little when he frowned underneath my fingertip. "You said we did little more than kiss. That was a lie. I thought it'd been another dream. I thought it wasn't real..." I trailed off to let him speak when his lips parted under my touch. 

"I did not lie. I kissed you in many places, left marks on your skin that you begged me to leave, but we went no further than that. You wanted more, demanded everything I could give. I simply couldn't in good conscience do so... and you'll never know how very difficult it was to have to deny it to you."

I laughed. At the situation, and at my own foolishness. All of it. 

"I'm inclined to hate myself a little bit right now. Tell me, if I hadn't immediately fled that morning... what would've happened?"

His arms were around me, but when they'd done so, I wasn't sure. And he was standing at his full height again. Just like last night. It felt like a layer between us had dropped, fallen away. 

"I would have made you breakfast. I would've held you close all day in that bed, if you'd have let me. I would've answered every question you posed, as best I could. And I would have asked you to  _stay_."

I whined softly, and his low chuckle as he tightened his hold upon me had me a little weak in the knees. Warm breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of my neck. 

"Can I?"

He paused and drew back slightly to catch my eye. His searing and sharp gaze held me captive for long moments, leaving me unable to move, let alone look away. 

"Anything you want, Iruka. Anything I can give is yours... you need only take it."

My breath stuttered at the gravity in which those words were uttered. It was setting my every nerve on fire in anticipation. I slid a hand up into his hair, taking a moment to enjoy the soft texture between my fingers. 

"You wanted me to stay?"

He leaned into my touch and hummed. I let my fingertips gently massage his scalp, pressing closer.

"Keep that up and staying won't be the question at hand. I might never let you leave."

My heart thudded wildly as I lifted my free hand up and caressed his cheek, which had him humming yet again. 

I bit my lip, my fingers curling around the edge of that fucking infuriating scrap of black cloth, and tried to catch his eye. I wanted to see, desperately. 

But I wasn't sure if that was currently on the table. If that was something he'd allow. I was also tremendously nervous. I tried and failed to keep my hand from shaking, and it embarrassed me terribly... A warm palm covered mine in that very moment, and slowly guided my hand down in silence. The mask came down with it. 

I forgot how to breathe in. All of the air in my lungs escaped on a sound somewhere between a needy sigh and a satisfied moan. 

Because by the gods, his lips were plump and supple and pink and smooth. He pulled the bottom one between a row of almost perfectly straight teeth and the corners of his mouth curled up shyly. This. Wow. It was better than any of my imaginings... better than all of them combined. No way would those ever compare. 

He was positively beautiful. 

When my lungs began to burn, I suddenly remembered how to inhale, but lost that breath again the instant a tongue peaked out to wet his now freed lip. I felt my face heat at the sound of my own helpless whimper filling the minuscule space between us. 

"See anything interesting?"

I ran a thumb over the beauty mark that now caught all of my attention. It's placement only accentuating the slight smirk he currently wore. Why on earth would he ever feel the need to hide this all away?

"I think you were created solely to drive me insane. Heavens...  _Interesting_? I could come up with several hundred words to describe what I'm seeing right now. But none of them would ever do any real justice in conveying the depth of what I'm feeling here, in this moment. You have invaded my dreams, and my every waking thought for ages. And while I stare at the complete and utter beauty that is your face, you ask if I find it to be something so mundane as interesting?"

I lifted up onto my tiptoes as I brushed our noses together affectionately. And when I drew back again, I let my thumb move back to the seam of his lips. 

"I want to be devoured by you. I want you to make me beg and moan and sigh and scream for you. I want you to swallow every sound I make between these lips, to seal them away and keep them safe, to carry them within you wherever you go. You would give me everything? I only need to take it? Then take it, I will. I'll take it all. Every piece I can claim. And I'll replace them with kisses and caresses and every inch of my body that you desire. Every piece of my heart that you wish for. I have longed for you... Your words, your skin, your touches, like a starving man alone in the desert. And here you stand, like an offering sent to me from the gods themselves... What I see is the face of a man who holds the world up upon his shoulders and my heart in his hands. Tell me, does that sound merely interesting to you?"

His mouth fell open, letting my thumb dip inside its glorious heat as he groaned loudly. The sound shooting sparks of need all the way down to the tips of my toes. His pale cheeks, and sharp cheekbones filled with lovely shade of red and his visible eye dilated. 

"I may not remember every detail of the last evening I spent here, but I'll make up for that. In spades. And yes, I was drunk, but the words you say I spoke all hold true. You don't need to change. You don't need to be anything more than who you already are. You don't need to tell me how you're feeling, or everything you're thinking. I can see it all. Plainly. Written here in your expression. I am willing to bet that I'll be able to feel it all, as well."

I pressed closer, still on my tiptoes, and dropped a tiny, teasing, barely there kiss to the opposite corner of his mouth. His hands tightened around me posessively, his body curling around mine, as he groaned once again. 

"Iruka..."

I smiled at the breathy, needy way he'd said my name... it was quite possibly the best sound I'd ever heard. I wove both hands into his hair, trailing more kisses along his jaw. But firmer this time. And I let my lips fall open, let my tongue taste his skin. 

"Is it too late? Can't I come back to bed now?"

His fingers squeezed my sides once before sliding down, down, down... then he bent and pulled and lifted, and I had to wrap my legs around him to keep steady as he hoisted me up. 

"Even sober, you tease too much."

We both lost our breath as he shifted my lower half against him, and my back arched as he bit his bottom lip and did something so incredibly evil that my heart nearly stopped. 

He rocked my hips in his hands, rolled his whole body into me, and moaned against my throat. I could definitely feel what he was needing. Just as easily as he could feel how very much I wanted to continue. 

I pulled him back to face me with a gentle but instant hand along his jawline. When he moaned again as our eyes met, I dropped my eyes down to his lips, panting at how tantalizing and erotic and gorgeous they looked. 

"If you want them, take them."

I licked my own lips, my heartbeat pounding frantically in my chest, and bent towards them. 

I let my tongue taste the seam of them first. Whining and panting and scrambling to get him even closer. 

He tastes like heaven.

Like the breeze on a warm summer night. 

Like warm coffee on a cold morning. 

Like the smell of the air in spring, just before it rains. 

And then his lips parted and he swallowed my moan as I finally, finally captured those lips with mine. 

I was suddenly desperate for him, rubbing against him and tasting him and touching him... And he was wearing too much, though it was really very little. He wasn't close enough. More. I need more. I whined again, unable to voice it all because I didn't want to relinquish his mouth, but he seemed to understand. He rolled his body again, gods that was so good, just as he rolled his tongue into my mouth and I couldn't stand how fucking electric it was. I begged him between kisses, curled my tongue around his and then he was walking, and shifting against me with every step he took. 

When the shifting and rubbing stopped, I focused once again on devouring his pouty bottom lip, and it was my turn to swallow a moan breathed into me. The reverberations skipping down my body, shooting through the heavy heat between my legs. 

Somehow, I was on my back on the bed... and though I'm not sure how it happened, I'm more than okay with it. Because he's looming over me, pressing me down into the sheets and it's so hot, I never want it to end. 

But he pulled back, and ignored my pleas to sit back on his haunches and gaze down at me.

His cheeks were flushed, and his lips were kiss swollen, and he was breathing a bit heavily... I was totally dumbstruck at the sight.

Fingers brushed over the zipper of my vest in silent question. I licked my lips and nodded, so he pulled the tab down. Nimble, graceful fingers began the work of unbuttoning my shirt with care. And when the last one fell away and he smoothed the cloth apart to expose my chest, his right hand trembled a little as he took me in. 

"I want... Iruka, I..."

I let my own hand trace a line from my sternum to my belly button, delighting in the way his breath stuttered and hitched. 

"It's okay... Don't force yourself. I can tell, just by looking at you." I leaned up and tossed the vest and shirt away, stealing another kiss before laying back down again. I let my eyes travel the same path his had taken down my body, and sighed regretfully. 

"They've all faded away... and I didn't even get to fully appreciate them. I hadn't known... I want them back."

His smile was fond and predatory all at once, which was an oddly arousing combination. 

"Anything. Anything you want."

He was against me in an instant. Lips and mouth and tongue so soft, and hot, and gods... I could probably come just from this sweet tender feeling. 

I closed my eyes, and groaned, something falling loose inside my head... a memory. 

 

_My hands were in his hair. My back arched high off of the bed, one if his hands underneath me, keeping me elevated and close._

_My legs are loosely wrapped around him. I'm half in his lap, my shoulders on the mattress._

_"Please... more? Won't you give me more? It's not... I_ need _you."_

_The wet heat of his mouth dragged along my hip for a long moment before retreating enough to allow for speech._

_"Not tonight... Tomorrow. If you still want it tomorrow, you can have it all."_

_I tried to rock down against him, tried to spur him on... to make him lose that tight rigid control he always wore like armor. But strong arms held my hips away from his, and his delighted husky laughter was breathed against my sweat slick skin._

_"That won't work, Iruka. Just let me... let me..." His words fumbled and trailed off for a moment, but he pressed his face into my belly, took a long breath, and pushed on. "I want to savor this. Please. And I don't want to do anything that will risk tomorrow."_

_I whined as his tongue dipped into my bellybutton, before sucking the skin just beside it between his teeth. My body was pulsing, throbbing._

_"You won't want me tomorrow... you never want me. Not during the day. Only at night. Only when I sleep. It hurts. Being so close only burns. Being so far away, it's torture. Years of torture. I don't know what to do anymore... Tomorrow it's not going to be real. I want it to be_ real _."_

_I was getting frantic now. Nearly on the verge of frustrated tears._

_And then teeth and lips were sucking and biting at my left hip. Hard enough to jolt me back into a gasping, quivering mess. Unbidden, a deep moan crawled up from my chest and out of my mouth. His answering groan sent fizzles of electric shocks all the way up to my fingertips._

_His voice, when he pulled away again to speak, was thick and rough. It made my blood boil._

_"I'll leave proof... So you can see it and know it's real. You're not dreaming, Iruka. And tomorrow... Tomorrow, I'll prove it to you."_

_I moaned again as his mouth returned to my hip, clearly intent to follow through with his_   _promise_.  _My fingers shifted in his hair, held him closer._

_"One? One isn't enough... I want to be covered in them. Please, Kakashi?"_

_He groaned again, and then moved to my other hip, and his name fell from my lips again as his fingers dug into my skin, and held me tightly._

"Is it tomorrow, yet?"

His whole body stilled at my words. His eyes slowly rising to meet mine. I have no idea when he'd removed the eyepatch, but it was indeed gone. One black, and one swirling red iris focused entirely on my face. The way he looked at me now, it was the kind of stare that set my heart to pounding, and my lungs could barely keep up with the demand for air. 

"You're quite adept at tearing my control to shreds..."

The words were soft, but held an edge, a warning. I smiled.

"I don't  _want_  you to be in control. I don't want you to hold back... I want everything. You  _promised_."

His face went slack, and his expression broke open. Desire and something else took up residence in his features. Something soft and it made my heart thud even more wildly in my ears. 

"I did. And even if you didn't remember, I fully intended to _keep_ it."

My pants were removed then, quickly but with care. I wanted to complain, because he was still dressed, and my boxers were being pulled away... but he gave me no time. 

Scorching yet gloriously soft heat surrounded my cock. Slid down the length of me, and took me in... Without any preamble. Inch by glorious inch. I shouted reflexively, the sound fading into some whining, breathy version of his name. My fingers clawed at his sheets desperately. 

His tongue joined in, and chaos erupted inside of me. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. My eyes wandered down, and fixed themselves on him. 

Watched his mouth, those  _lips_ , stretched so sinfully around my flesh, and slick with saliva. His cheeks were ruddy, his breath coming harshly through his nose and against my skin as he worked to bring me to the brink of insanity. 

And it was working. 

I was trembling, so close to the edge already. I tried to warn him, to pull my hips away, but he pinned them to the bed, and redoubled his efforts. 

And then his eyes met mine, and he swallowed me down entirely, all the way in, and fucking  _moaned_. 

"No! Wait-... I'm gonna...  _Uhhnn_... come. Yesss,  _ooooh_... com-coming!"

Pleasure exploded within my body, in every inch of me, and poured out and down his throat. I tried to gently pull him off, but he only ignored me and began swallowing around my length repeatedly, drinking my essence down, and I felt like my heart stopped. 

For a long moment I floated in warm bliss, totally sated. 

And then he finally pulled away, watching me with hungry and intent eyes, and my gut filled with heat once more. 

I groaned as he crawled up my body, dragging his hot lips against my suddenly too cool frame as he came to me. I arched into him while he moved, my body rolling like a wave. The way he was so very focused now, I felt like he might really devour me... and gods, but I'd welcome it eagerly. 

His mouth melded into mine, his tongue flowing in and curling sensuously, wrapping around my own and pulling it into his warm wet cavern. I reached for him with shaky hands, still feeling random jolts and tingles of euphoria. He was solid and yet somehow supple against my fingertips. Back muscles working beneath them as he rolled his own thick desire against my still sensitive body. 

I rolled up against him anyways. Delighting in the way he swiveled his hips and arched in obvious fucking want. 

I pulled back from our kiss, rocking against him again while I did my best to form words with only half of my brain functioning. 

"If you're trying to kill me, I think it's working..."

His answering chuckle was deep and positively addictive. 

I could listen to it for the rest of my life. 

"Never. I have waited too long to have you here in my bed, in my hands, to let you slip away again. I want to make a mess of you. I want to watch you come undone under my touch so many times that I actually lose count. And then I want to do it again. You've been at your breaking point for months? Iruka, I've been at mine for over a year. No way am I letting you escape now."

I was pressed deeper into the bed with every other word he growled out, almost desperately. My world shrunk down once more to nothing but him. 

His breath in my ear and against my skin. 

His body rocking and grinding down into mine. 

The possessive and outrageously _sinful_ glint in his eyes. 

The soft yet firm way he caressed every part of me he could reach. It left my flesh burning... I needed more. So much more. 

And it was then, as he bent to take my mouth once more and rolled us heavily together again and again, that I realized he wasn't controlling himself anymore. 

He was doing and saying exactly what he wanted to, without worry. 

It made me shiver. 

He pulled away to suckle at my neck. Biting and sucking and scraping his teeth against me, before licking the sting away. I groaned and gave him more of my neck. Wanting this mark, and every other one he planned on leaving. 

"Did you think it a coincidence? That wherever you went, I only happened to be there? Didn't you ever wonder why? You aren't the only one who's been longing for this. I haven't needed anyone... Not for a long time. But by the gods in heaven, I  _need_  you."

It was like once the dam had broken he couldn't stop. Not his words, nor his hips or his deliciously thorough exploration of my body. 

"I need to be near you. All the time. Your laugh. Your smile. Your tears and your pleasure... I want it all. Every piece." He began to pull back, and I scrambled to keep him close. But he just nuzzled my questing palms and scooted away enough to drop more hot kisses and heady bites to my chest. "That night I was so scared. So very scared that you didn't mean it. And when you left, I thought you'd changed your mind."

The pain that lingered behind that last sentence tugged heavily at my heartstrings. Cupping his chin with both hands, I coaxed his eyes back up to mine. He can talk however much he wants after, but I needed to fix that hurt now. 

"Hatake Kakashi. I'm not going to change my mind. I'm not going to run away. I'll be here for as long as you want me to be. I don't care about anyone else the way I care about you. I don't  _want_  anyone else the way I want you. So be greedy. Be needy. Be yourself. That's what I'm here for. Just you. The way you already are. That alone is more than enough for me."

He pulled back, and yanked off that flimsy excuse of an undershirt.

"I don't think you should say such things... you have no idea how far my greed may extend."

I laughed and pulled him down again, rolling us so that he was the one flat on his back. 

Slipping a quick hand down into the last article of clothing he now wore, I wrapped my fingers around his dripping thickness and stroked him just once. His back bowed a little, and he growled low in the back of his throat. Probably because I stopped for a moment. 

"And you have no idea how much I can take, nor how much I can give in return. But that's alright. We'll learn as we go."

I bent over him, to ease the awkward angle of my wrist, and pulled my legs up to straddle his hips while I began to build a slow, torturous rhythm. 

He'd thrown his head back, thrusting up into my grip and growling deeply. 

"Do you have anything? To ease the way?"

His hands slid up my thighs, gripping my leg muscles as he began to pant. 

I watched in fascination for a moment. The temptation to make him finish like this was strong... but I pushed the impulse away. There were other things I wanted to do, and they required him to stay aroused and erect long enough to get there. 

I loosened my hold on him to gain his attention. 

"Kakashi. Do you have anything? Lotion? Oil?"

He blindly reached out towards his nightstand drawer, and pulled it open with enough force to nearly topple it over. I couldn't help but giggle, I found his enthusiasm quite endearing. Soft knuckles brushed carefully against my cheek.

"Beautiful."

I bit my bottom lip and raked hungry eyes over him, letting a heavy appreciative breath out through my nose. 

I pulled away from him, just long enough to free him of his pants, so that I could finally see all of him. 

He was pale everywhere... all smooth skin wrapped around corded muscle, his length pulsing in time with his heartbeat and standing proudly. 

My mouth watered. 

My hands roamed from his knees to his hips, and I bent to follow their trail with my tongue. 

He groaned and arched towards me, a careful hand sliding over the back of my neck. I knew he wanted to guide me towards his cock, and I  _very_  much wanted to feel it pulsing against my tongue. 

"If I suck you right now, will you come? Be honest."

His back bowed a little as I spoke the words hotly over straining flesh, and his hips flexed deliciously under my palms. 

" _Yes_."

My tongue swiped over my lips, and I groaned forlornly. 

Oh but I want to taste him... yet it would have to wait. 

"Later, then. I promise."

He swallowed heavily, and nodded once. My eyes followed the way his throat bobbed with rapt attention. Remembering exactly how that had  _felt_  around me. Fuck. 

The hand not on the back of my neck was clutching a heavily necessary plastic bottle, and I moved towards it. 

"I don't want this to end like that. Not now. I've waited too long... I need to  _feel_  you."

I took the bottle and pulled my hand away from his heat reluctantly. 

It was quick work, coating his shaft and my fingers, before slipping one inside of myself. But it was almost too exciting to take. 

My head fell back as I pushed my index finger in deeper, in a swirling motion. Totally impatient. 

I was already fully aroused again, just from this. From preparing myself to take him in... From having him beneath me, watching as I did so.

And then he was moving, sitting up beneath me, and the tube was pulled carefully from my grasp. I pressed my chest against his, pulling my free arm up to curl around his broad shoulders. 

My mouth sought his out, demanded his tongue, and I couldn't help the groan of satisfaction I loosed when he gave them to me. 

Something warm and wet brushed against my still working digit, jolting me into a pleasured gasp as it slid in beside mine in one smooth motion. No hesitation. 

Hot breath, and even hotter kisses were pressed against my jaw. His whole hand covered mine and we were both opening up my body for him. 

I pulled out of the kiss and cried out his name when another of his fingers pushed inside of me. Again, without any preamble. And I knew that he was just as impatient as I was. 

"Iruka, you're so  _tight_." Warm wet lips and a playful tongue toyed with the shell of my ear. "So soft." Teeth gently nibbled at my earlobe. "I want to spoil you rotten... To make it impossible for you to ever want anyone else."

I groaned helplessly and thrust back against our fingers. 

"So do it. I  _want_  it. I want it all."

He slipped our hands out of me, and guided them to the sheets to wipe them clean, before he curled an arm under each of my thighs and raised me up by my hips. Here he paused, and his gaze was so raw and affectionate that it had my heart melting. 

"Guide me in, sensei. Show me how much you want it."

Fuck, he really is trying to kill me. 

I moaned and reached down between us in answer, holding his length steady while he began to lower my body down slowly. 

That moan shifted into a small cry as the tip of him breached me. 

It was agonizingly slow, but not painful. Though it was like torture having to wait to get to the best part. I tried to plant my feet, intending to move things along a little faster, but he was having none of it. He curled his arms up, keeping my legs aloft, and playfully nipped at my bottom lip. 

"Patience. I'm going to ravish you senseless soon enough. Let me enjoy this first... Please?"

That was all it took for me to relax completely in his hold, I brought my other arm up to pull him close, and buried my face in his neck. 

His breathing was almost perfectly controlled, but showed signs of strain, and his neck was tense. So I began to work sloppy and needy kisses against it, one of my hands slipping into his hair. 

A small moan escaped him at the attention, so I sucked that sweet flesh into my mouth and dragged gentle teeth over it to create my own mark. His hold on my body tightened as another growl filled the room.

And then I was finally pressed against him fully, his burning length buried completely within my body. 

I only had a moment to savor the way he twitched inside me before he was lifting me up bodily, and pushing me back down onto him in one hard stroke. I broke away from his neck to toss my head back with a shout that turned into several long groans as he continued. 

The pace he set was deep and not quite fast enough to make me come, but gods was it heady. 

And that was _before_ he found my prostate. 

But that was rectified within the next dozen thrusts.

"Kakashi!"

My body was fucking throbbing. Flesh hot and tight. Blood rising to the surface of my skin, and pounding in my ears. 

I clawed at his shoulders, tried to curl around him and just take what he gave me, because I didn't have any leverage to give anything back. 

It seemed he didn't care about that though. Sweat began to bead around his brow, his body exuding heat like a furnace, and he was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen. 

His bottom lip was pulled between his teeth, stifling some of his own sounds of pleasure, when I lifted my face to watch him. 

"Harder, please.... so _good_. More. I need more."

Strong hands and arms complied instantly to my begging, and I licked at his mouth, panting heavily as my toes and fingers began to tingle with the force of it. 

His eyes bored into me as my jaw fell open on a long whine. So close. 

"Touch yourself for me? I want to watch... want to see you come. Wanna _make_ you come."

It was impossible to deny such a heated and desperate request, and I was grasping my own cock a breath later. 

It only took four strokes for my body to be overwhelmed into bliss. My release bursting from me on a long cry of his name in ribbons between us. 

His own lewd groan filled the air and as he shifted, rolling us so that I landed on my back, and then he was frantic. 

Wildly thrusting into my lax and willing body while I tried to catch my breath and kiss him senseless simultaneously. 

And then he was mumbling against my skin. Against my neck and jaw and lips. Against every part of me his mouth could reach. 

"-for so long. Wanted nothing but you. Mine. Be mine. Please... please, Iruka."

I licked his earlobe, moaning with every plunge of his hips. 

"Yes.  _Gods yes_. Come on. Show me who I belong to."

And then his mouth took mine as he erupted, body trembling as he rocked into me thrice more. Liquid lava filling me up in hot spurts as his tongue conquered my mouth greedily. 

And when the trembling and thrusting stopped, his arms released my legs, letting them fall gently to the bed. But still we kissed. Fervent and messy, but filled with heavy emotion. When he finally did pull back, it was to cup my cheek tenderly. 

"I hope you meant that. I don't think I'm strong enough to let you go, now."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. He was just too much. Too amazing. 

"So don't. Don't ever let me go. I don't want to be anywhere else anyway."

He groaned and I felt him twitch inside me. 

" _You_ might be the one who kills _me_ , sensei. I might die of happiness alone."

I snickered, running my fingertips down his spine. 

"More likely from exhaustion. But I for one could certainly get behind dying in your embrace."

He laughed then too. 

"The things you say. Heavens. I hope you don't have any plans for the next day or two... We're not even close to done, and you may not be able to walk when we are."

Laughter escaped my throat in a rush, as he let out a contented sigh. 

"That sounds like a problem for tomorrow."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was true that I wasn't able to walk the following day. But I didn't really mind. 

We've had our fair share of issues and problems together over the years since then, but they were all worth the trouble. 

He's mine, and I am his. 

Every day is an adventure, filled with love, and I am always looking forward to tomorrow. 

To see what else awaits us. 

 

 ~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Well my dears, I do hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> If you did, could you show me some love?
> 
> If you didn't, tell me why. 
> 
> You're all tremendously lovely either way. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
